


(Long Distance) Reunion

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A moment of contact between seperated lovers.(Formerly called "Reuniting Contact")





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago (apparantly at stupid o'clock in the morning based on the ridiculous edits i needed) and never posted it. i had convinced myself that it wasn't finshed (again, stupid o'clock in the morning) and kind of forgot about it. was rereading it tonight, trying to get past a little of my writer's block and was surprised to discover that it really was finished, despite what my stupid, sleep deprived brain had been convinced of.

His first thought when he came out of stasis was for Shockwave. Had his lover known what had happened to them? How long had he spent worrying over the Decepticons on the _Nemesis_?

His second thought was for Jazz. The Autobot saboteur had been fighting his faction mates on board the _Ark_ when the ship had crashed. Was his old friend all right?

His third thought was for his sparklings, and he felt a brief pang of guilt that he hadn’t worried about their well being first. He reached out to them through the programming bond, but he couldn’t feel any of them inside their compartment in his chest.

That brought his optics online abruptly and he sat up, more quickly than he should have. He was caught by small, gentle hands before he could fall back down to the hard deck plating of the _Ark_.

“Easy, Boss.” Rumble’s voice in his audio receptors was relieving. If the minicon was speaking, he wasn’t damaged beyond repair.

“Don’t panic,” Frenzy added. “We’re okay. Megatron says you should be okay in a few joors.”

Soundwave nodded, comforted by the knowledge that his sparklings were safe. Not that they really _were_ sparklings any more. “How did you get out?”

“Megatron pulled us out,” Rumble replied. The blue twin refused to elaborate further, and Soundwave decided he was grateful. Megatron had probably not been gentle about the procedure.

“The others?”

“Pulling guard duty while Megatron uses the ship to repair everyone else. The _Ark_ has some pretty useful technology.” Frenzy sounded uncharacteristically excited about that. It was a shame that it was Autobot technology that had finally snagged the red twin’s attention.

“Megatron!” Starscream’s shriek cut harshly through the conversation Soundwave had been having with his sparklings. “We have to go now! The readings Teletran-1 is getting indicate this volcano we’re _inside of_ will erupt again any moment!”

Megatron turned from where he had been examining Optimus Prime’s prone form. “Very well. Soundwave, do you function?”

“Yes, Megatron,” the communication specialist replied.

“Good.” The Decepticon leader turned to address all his troops. “Decepticons, move out. We’ll leave the Autobots to their fate.”

It didn’t occur to Soundwave to wonder where they were or how long they had been offline until much later.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soundwave was a bit concerned when Megatron did not immediately order him to contact Shockwave on Cybertron. He took his orders in stride, the way he always did, but he continued to worry about his lover.

They had been separated for over forty thousand vorns; his processor almost froze at the number.

Once Starscream had begun construction on the replacement for the _Nemesis_ \--with Soundwave’s assistance—Megatron issued new orders. Soundwave was to contact Shockwave and let him know they were online and functional.

 

Making the connection to Cybertron was difficult at best. Earth was currently far from their home’s erratic flight path, and their basic communications equipment was stretched to its absolute limit with the attempt.

The relief in Shockwave’s voice was worth every bit of the effort.

“Soundwave, _how_?” The guardian mech’s voice was a careful mix of shock, relief and disbelief. Megatron knew about their relationship, but they lived in constant fear of his reprisal if that relationship interfered with their duties.

“Later,” Soundwave replied. “Megatron requires a report.”

“Of course,” Shockwave replied. “Shall I send a download?”

“Negative. This equipment is insufficient to receive.”

“I’m here, Shockwave,” Megatron added. “Make your report.”

Both mechs would be very careful later to never mention Megatron’s kindness in allowing them to speak to each other before he demanded his report.  


**Author's Note:**

> 2017 Notes: retitled this in Jan 2017 and I like it much more now.


End file.
